Sword and Sea
by Firecracker27
Summary: When Eric receives threatening letters from a unknown enemy that leaves both his kingdom and family vulnerable from the suggestion of his mentor he seeks aide in the unlikely of places. Prince Adam is more than shocked when the Kingdom by the sea has called for his aide, forcing him to face his past as he helps a shadow of his past. Can Eric protect his family or will he be burned?


Disclaimer: I do not own TLM orB&B

A/N: I had this idea stirring in my brain, never have I written a Disney fanfic so this is uncharted waters. Sink or swim lol like always read-on (P.S:not sure on the title but I had to give it something.)

Sword and Sea -prologue

Eric was rattled, there was only so many times you can say your fine until your not. He pushed away his troubled thoughts and focused on his breakfast that had gone cold a long time ago. Picking up the fork he managed to raise it half way before a slight shake of his hand caused him to put it back down on the plate. He raised a hand to his forehead then he looked back at the letter beside the plate.

He had read it so many times, but he still couldn't believe it.

"Father!"

Eric quickly got himself together drawing the letter closer to him. Plastering on a smile in time for his daughter as she got in her chair as she always did.

"Good, morning. Melody."

She quickly drew her chair in closer to the table. "Mother said we can go into town this week to buy a new dress."

"Buy a new dress? Melody, those things are brought to the palace. You don't have to go to the market to get one."

"It isn't for me, it's for a friend." Melody eagerly explained.

"Last statement still stands." Eric replied.

"I want to hand pick it myself, please?"

"I don't know Melody.." Eric began frowning slightly.

"Please, please!" Melody begged taking hold of her fathers forearm. "I won't ask for anything else...for awhile."

"Alright, you may go."

Melody squealed in delight planting a kiss on Eric's cheek before jumping out of her seat. Ariel was part way across the room when her daughter flew past her taking her by surprise.

"Melody, your breakfast!"

"I'll eat it in a bit." came her muffled reply.

Ariel giggled. "That girl, don't know what to do with her."

"She's excited for the market this week." Eric said as he pushed his plate aside. Ariel came over beside him giving him a kiss

"Good morning, love. You were up early." she said before she took up her seat.

"The joys of the royal life." Eric answered bringing his fingers up to pinch the bridge of his nose.

Ariel folded her napkin on her lap the weariness her husband held did not go past her. Reaching out she took hold of her hand.

"Eric, maybe you should take a day and rest. You have been distant these last few weeks. We have barely had family time. Come with us to the market. It will be fun."

"Ariel, I...I'll think about it. Right, now I have to address this letter. I'll make it up to you and Melody I promise." Eric removed himself from the chair. He gave a quick kiss on Ariel's lips. "See, you later."

Ariel opened her mouth as he hurried from the room. She caught sight of the full plates on the table. She couldn't help but feel her family was pulling away from each other specifically these last few weeks. Children will be children, but it was far from Eric to not put family first. Sure, he had royal duties but to neglect his family for the sake of it, was not him.

Silently she picked up her fork but set it down as she too lacked the hunger to eat.

Eric's study...

Eric managed to get two words down on the blank sheet in front of him, then settled back in his chair. Breathing in as the words he had read over the last few weeks...months were plaguing his mind and wounding his heart. He wasn't naive to think he had no enemies, but to have threats suddenly thrust into his life was shocking none the less.

He dare not say anything to Ariel or Melody, both could not bare this darkness. They have been through so much already, but there were worse things than sea witches. Little did they know, the sea wasn't the only place that had monsters lurking in the darkness. He ruled his kingdom with a firm hand, but believed to be fair he never moved to harm anyone in his ruling. It wasn't that he couldn't, Ursala was a example of that. He would give his own life for the ones he loves. To earn a threat so garish confused him.

"Eric?"

Startled Eric turned to see Gismby standing behind him. He got up out of his seat.

"Grimsby, I was..." he trailed off when he caught sight of the envelope in his hands. What made him uneasy was that it was open.

The gaurdian spoke first. "I know that you value your privacy, Eric. However, I cannot ignore the absence that has gone by these last few weeks. This castle has felt more dark than light and frankly, your family is paying for it."

Eric couldn't argue with that. Sighing he ran a hand through his hair. "I know that, but...I have my reasons Grimsby."

"Eric, I have read this letter and I can barely digest these words for they hold such animosity and the promise of such demise...is frankly frightening. You must tell Ariel-"

"No." Eric firmly stated earning a shocked expression from the other man. "Grimsby, I will not speak of this. You shouldn't have found out either."

"Eric, she is your wife. She must be told this." Grimsby stated in disbelief.

"I will not subject my wife and daughter to such revelation. It would be wise for you not to breathe one word of this to them or any of the staff in or out of this castle. Are we clear?"

Grismby walked over to the prince handing him the envelope. "You do have my discretion, but I cannot ignore the malicious threat that letter holds and I know it is not the first you have received. Don't think I am simply going to let this go. Eric, you need to do something."

Eric placed the letter in a hidden draw in his desk. Shutting it. "I know...I'm just not quite sure how to do it."

"You do have allies to the North East. Your father trusted them with his life."

Eric thought for a moment, frowning, it had been years since he's heard from that kingdom. He paced the room in thought finally looking at Grismby.

"Do you think they would come to my aide? My father may have allies but I'am his son. Connection with the kingdom is all but nothing."

The ruler had good reasons Eric, peculiar as those reasons are. I believe loyalty still resides there, you have very little choice."

A voice from outside in the hall was heard. Melody's laughter. "Father, come outside!"

Eric looked once more at his companion. "Very well. right a letter, send it out at once."

"Very good."

Eric moved towards the door pausing he looked back at Grimsby. "Not a word."

"Yes, majesty."

The Forest Kingdom...three weeks later

Fresh evening air softly graced through the room, gently moving the curtains to reveal the last rays of sunlight peaking through the trees. Tea was sat steeping in the pot on the tray as a young woman sat in a chair lost in the pages of a book.

"Haven't you finished that one already, Belle?"

Belle smiled as Adam came over and planted a kiss on her head. "I have..twice. I missed you at dinner, everything alright?"

"Yes, it's has taken longer to get things in order since...just many things to be sorted out. I didn't mean to keep you waiting."

"That's alright, Chip kept me company and Ms. Potts and Clocksworth had me busy with my own royal duties."

"Well, we have the rest of the night to ourselves, I've made sure of it."

Belle smiled setting down her book. "Well, that is a lovely. What did you have in mind?"

The prince smiled taking her by her hand as she stood up, drawing her closer to him. "I would start by removing the covers down. Getting you into something more comfortable."

Belle rested her forehead against his closing her eyes. "Yes, and then what?"

He moved his head kiss her wrist. "I would settle you right down beside me."

"Hm." she quietly replied as he kissed the crook of her neck "And?"

"I would draw the covers over us bringing you into my arms." He continued as he breathed against her ear. She let out a sigh.

"Then what?" she breathed out.

"Then we would...fall asleep."

At that Belle burst out laughing resting her head against his shoulder as he chuckled with her. She parted from him slightly giving him a kiss. He deepened it parting once more she hugged him her laugh like the sweetest song he ever heard.

Just then a knock on the door sounded. Bringing their attention to it briefly.

"If we don't make a sound they will go away." Adam said quietly.

The knock turned into a more urgent rhythm "I'm sorry to bother you this hour your highness but it's important."

Clocksworth voice stated. Adam sighed parting from Belle to open the door. Once he did he also saw Lumier.

"It's never a good sign when you two are together? What is so important that it can't wait till tomorrow morning?"

Lumier cleared his throat nudging Clockworth forward causing the other to clear his throat. "Yes, well..a letter sir has arrived."

"I have received countless of letters since the enchantment has lifted. Whatever it is it can wait till tomorrow I would like to spend time with my fiancee."

"I'm sorry sire, it's just this letter is..." Clockworth looked to Lumier who rolled his eyes.

Belle came forward joining her loves side. Adam held out his hands. "Very, well. Give it to me."

Clocksworth did. "You see sir It has a royal stamp on it."

Adam furrowed his brow truly looking at the letter for the first time. Indeed it did have a royal seal then the more he examined it his heart nearly ended up in his throat.

Belle became concerned at the sudden change of spirit Adam had as he grew silent. Belle glanced over at Clocksworth and Lumier then turned back to Adam who finally opened it.

"Adam, who is it from?"

The Royal Kingdom by the sea..." Adam replied his attention clearly absorbed in the letter.

Belle once more turned to Clocksworth. "Kingdom by the sea?"

"It is shocking to receive a letter from there, for the last one to be seen by this castle was before Adam was even born."

"My fear is that now that the enchantment has been lifted we could have other kingdoms wage war on us. We cannot deny that we have let agreements and pacts break leaving those very angry, it would be not a far leap to say we are indeed a target."

Belle raised a hand sightly to her chest in attempt to ease the pang of anxiety that rose inside her. "I must admit I never imagined it.

"We aren't going to war." Adam replied. earning everyone's attention. He looked up from the letter. Meeting the curious gazes.

"They call upon aid."

"Aide? You mean they have gone to war?" Belle stated stepping forward.

Adam shook his head. "No...it doesn't mention anything to that extent, but something is serious enough to request my presence as soon as I am able. It is personally signed by..Prince Eric."

Clocksworth nodded in realization. "Yes, the king did have one heir to the throne. He would be thirty by now."

"Eric, I never thought I'd hear from him again."

"You know him?" Belle asked coming to his side.

"Two summers worth. "I was nine he was seven. We got along well enough, I...I wasn't the best host. I remember him being kind, not just by acts but his heart."

"What will you do, sire?" Lumier asked.

He was silent for a moment then looked over at Belle. "The last time I denied a compassionate hand to someone it didn't turn out well." he looked to Clocksworth.

"I will leave tomorrow morning."

"Yes, sire."

At that both Clocksworth and Lumier hurried down the hall as Adam set the letter down n a small end table going over to the window. Belle picked up the letter. After a moment she spoke.

"His writing is exquisite."

Adam turned to look at her. She smiled. Setting down the letter back on the table she came up beside him. He led her in front of him wrapping his arms around her. She intertwined her hands with his.

"I'm coming with you."

"Belle.."

"No sense arguing, you need support and besides someone has to be there to control that fiery personality of yours."

He smiled slightly resting his cheek on her head. He did admit this endeavour was overwhelming, he only hoped he could offer the reprieve Eric needed.

Dare say it... review?

FC27


End file.
